blackforgefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:NecrusIV
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Black Forge Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Coding You mentioned on the Degoradons page you have some problems with coding. Would you like me to help you with any coding around the wiki? --Lither 01:39, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :No problems. Thanks calling me epic on the "My Home" page. --Lither 07:39, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Necrus! Since this site is the official source for canon on this series, alot of people will be making their own stuff. If this is going to work out I thing you should add a rule that newer works should not contradict established articles. Hopefully that will keep the canon of this site clean. Supahbadmarine 22:32, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Glad to be of help! Supahbadmarine 23:29, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok, first, the image has to be within 155 pixels high and 216 pixels wide. If it is, then make sure it is a ".png". If it is a ".PNG", it won't work. Just upload it under the name "Wiki.png". I would, but only an admin is allowed to, so sorry. You might also want to protect it, as it isn't auto-protected. --Lither 04:58, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Necrus. --Lither 00:05, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Necrus you should probably make a n article about those with psychic power and about psychic power in general. It will be important to know how it operates in this world. After all I doubt that it functions the same as 40k. Supahbadmarine 19:30, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I just noticed that you had a word spaced incorrectly so I fixed it, I think it was "be fore" in place of before. I thought I marked it as a minor edit though, my mistake. [[User:Blade_bane|'Blade']] 04:51, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Do you want me to adjust the sidebar in any way? It seems to be getting a little long and I can order the categories into a "categories" bar. --Lither 06:24, October 8, 2010 (UTC) There. What do you think of it now? --Lither 06:12, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Necrus if you make me an admin I will help to improve the navigation of this wiki. -SniperGhost Necrus I thought of a design for a generic (Hydrus) Storm Hammer mech, here a pic, it qould be great if you could improve it (make it less blockly, more detailed, etc), cheers! I really miss my sig template.- SniperGhost Hi Me joined Wiki Like you told me to I have joined Wiki Just to let ya know ----- Cheers Necrus!- SniperGhost Hmmm, I seen a device called 'ThemeDesigner' floating around the staff bogs and help sections, know anything about it? This could be used to give our wiki a really distinctive and unique look!- SniperGhost Monaco Bar Shall I delete the 'setting the scene' menu?- SniperGhost Does this wiki do joint written articles? --Lither 00:07, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Do you want to do a joint-written article where Morrigon, Dante, Og, and Jordan end up stranded in a tunnel network underneath the Wastelands, being forced to work together to survive, discovering what seems to be a military complex hiding a lot of (sinister?) secrets? --Lither 01:29, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Do you really want to? I'm not forcing you to. --Lither 02:11, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Necrus it was simply to design a unique look for the wiki, check it out on the latest staff blogs, using the link under the menu.- SniperGhost Thanks, its great!- SniperGhost Writer's Block Sorry to hear about it, maybe improving this aweful design will help spark your imagination again: Strike Silently 22:22, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I changed the site's skin to sort out prolems with the font colours to make the wiki easier to read. We should get Lither to make a custom theme for the site however. Strike Silently 15:10, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Not my finest hour. About what you wrote, I'll be able to fix it later, I can't seem to access it from my school's computers. Sorry. Smile, though, as you remember how I, Lither, somehow managed to block himself while seeing how the "Block User" function works. Guess it was a literal "writer's block". --Lither 01:40, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the pic, I only changed the skin because carbon makes it extremely difficult to read certain text due to font colours Strike Silently 08:17, October 20, 2010 (UTC) No probs, I have thought about this already and have mentioned it to Lither a couple of times. I have another 'terrible' design for you, cheers! --Strike Silently 20:27, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Is Mythic banned? Cause I saw his name mentioned on the block log. Strike Silently 16:28, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Cheers Necrus its brill. Strike Silently 15:39, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Necrus heres the next design, thanks a bunch! Strike Silently 22:09, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello Tindall... Hope my edit wasn't that big an annoyance... P.s. that other guy Sniper something... he can't draw for turd lolz! Tindall? Strike Silently Hey Necrus, How come me not get no medals...? Tilde! Quinny the Guy 10:14, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey NECruss, me again... Just a mention... Do you not have a scanner printer? Is it okay If I make a Moon-Post Fall article. The idea would be that unlike Mars which was fully terraformed, the Moon remained a bleak wasteland with it's inhabitants living within huge Bio-Domes and with some living below the moon's surface. -- A Shadow Before the Dawn 18:58, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Do you mind if I create a Bretheren of the Black Forge character? --Lither 23:43, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Necrus Got someone else for Morrigon to wreck the life of. Mwahahahahaaaa! *Cough* *cough* sorry, just practising for when I'm holding the world hostage. By the way, have you ever considered creating a forum which would "go with" Black Forge? --Lither 04:47, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, don't worry. I'll make sure I do. With the way Morrigon's going, he might end up as a major antagonist :P. --Lither 05:57, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Custom Theme Hi Necrus I've finally found out how to do a custom theme. Tell me what you think and give any colour suggestions that you can think of. Strike Silently 21:14, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ARGGGHH!!! there is no "my home" function!!! i fucking cant find what happened recently! --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 22:25, November 3, 2010 (UTC) okay found the activity function. it happened to be TODAY, out of all days for this shit to happen. i still cant navigate this wiki. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 22:33, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Well I sorted out the activity list link, its on the homepage, the menu bar just needs to be sorted now. Strike Silently 23:07, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Wait I managed to link the activites list to the menu bar. Strike Silently 23:13, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Well I managed to get both on their and deleted those unecessary category menus Strike Silently 23:19, November 3, 2010 (UTC) And heres the link for the and if you can make a banner with a large size (below 100kb) we could use it as a background) Strike Silently 23:27, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Nice theme, I suggest you make the background a little bit lighter so people actually realise they aren't looking at a black background. Strike Silently 10:47, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, why does the theme and menu bar change for some pages? Strike Silently 16:33, November 4, 2010 (UTC) No, Necrus, nobody is going to use what you have written against you here. If you think you suffer from depression, see someone about it. They'll tell ou yes or no for certain. It may not even be what you think - seriously, I've been diagnosed with terminal depression. If you can find anyone else more unlikely, I'll... do something irrational. They told me to find some way to get my emotions out... and I started playing the Dark Eldar. My parents told me I was too obsessed with my Dark Eldar, so I realised they were right. I got rid of them. Now, I'm a hermit in a forest who is much happier after getting rid of his family. Nobody tries to take away my Dark Eldar. --Lither 02:13, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but not any more. The Dark Elves are now my army. We share some similarities (we both hate the vast majority of mortal things). --Lither 02:24, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yes, revenge is second on my list for when I'm holding the world hostage. First is organise a hunt for the elusive carnivorous potato. --Lither 02:30, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Templates Some of the templates are difficult to read due to their colouring, most notably the infoboxes (which I have managed to fix). Strike Silently 16:17, November 5, 2010 (UTC) What it terms of both content and colour or just colour? Strike Silently 16:17, November 5, 2010 (UTC) The Game No, not the one which you just lost :P. What would you think of me creating something like a forum which I put rules to play a game of Black Forge (as some kind of RPG)? --Lither 00:35, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Aside from you losing the game every time you see the title or read this sentence, which you just did. If you really want a card game, I could make a card game version of BFRPG, when I'm done writing it. --Lither My talk 00:45, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Necrus, could you please draw a picture of Darcy Lenox holding his warhammer in his right hand? --Lither My talk 06:36, November 10, 2010 (UTC) You saw my reaction to that, didn't you? --Lither My talk 07:33, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Medusus pic, its brill Necrus! Strike Silently 09:23, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I just read your message on the community board and well we are all glad to help and that you feel this strongly about it, but please I don't think I could bear it if you broke out in tears all over us. Strike Silently 22:41, November 13, 2010 (UTC) And here is the rough design for the Cancoras, by the way the drill has numerous large dits. Cheers! Strike Silently 22:41, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I had that problem a while ago. Just wait for it to work properly again. Anyway, what I said was "My point is, nobody who believes that can be called a Christian. It's a subtle, but important, technicality. So if you want to create your own religion, go ahead. Kind of like the schism which founded the eastern form of Christianity (I really don't have a better description)." EDIT: Unless they believe he's a prophet. --Lither My talk 01:19, November 19, 2010 (UTC) New Wikia I know this is a crazy idea, but I have been kicking a few ideas around about setting up a wikia dedicated to the HOCD and a few other chapters, lol. Strike Silently 16:37, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh by the way I have personalised our property and construction templates to reflect the atmosphere of Arcos City and Black Forge in general. Strike Silently 16:37, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Limp Biskit remade and crappified Behind Blue Eyes. Here's a link to the first. Never listened to Hybrid Theory myself. --Lither My talk 12:09, November 26, 2010 (UTC) That too is customisable. Just add "border=" under "line=". As for your offer, thanks, but no thanks. I prefer music as it was back 3+ years ago. I'm not really into newer music. --Lither My talk 12:23, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Front page notice